


Chara's big break

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [135]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Chara was able to get her first real gig and invited a bunch of magi.
Relationships: Chara Kuwahara & Blythe Aurora, Eva Lu/Thea Keng, Fawn Belliveau & Aeron Geraldson
Series: Owari Magica [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Chara's big break

**Author's Note:**

> Words | Points  
> Star (Chara, Felix): 815 words | 805 points  
> Luna (Salem, Blythe)  
> Bunny (Fawn, Thea, Bridgette): 927 words | 915 points  
> Beetle (Carlos, Aeron): 881 words | 840 points  
> Audrey (Eva): 335 words | 315 points
> 
> EXP: 3

Order: Chara, Felix 🎤 , Salem, Blythe, Fawn, Thea, Bridgette ☕ , Carlos 🎸, Aeron, Eva

Chara sat in the dressing room next to the stage she was both nervous and extremely excited but wondering who would show up?

  
  


🎤 🎤 🎤 🎤

Felix stayed by the door any ticket Chara personally gave had a special symbol on it so he could not only have a special section they had a good view but also be able to see Chara if they wanted to

  
  


Fawn had heard that the event was coming up and was, honestly, kind of excited. She hadn't been out of the house in a while, and the kind of music that the magi tended towards was something she could jam to. She had ended up in a dress and thigh-high boots, purse shaped like a coffin bumping against her thigh. She was still getting used to the new clothes and aesthetic.

  
  


Thea wolf whistled as she came up to the venue, a smile quirking up as she kicked her skateboard up and looked around. Nice place. She offered her ticket to the guy at the door.

  
  


Blythe was so nervous to go. She wasn't sure what todo. She wanted to support her friend Chara but also it was a place that Beca said can be loud. Normally noise didn't over stimulate her unless it was like a pep rally at school. Why did it need to be so loud. She had Eb around her shoulders for company. At least till she got there. She noticed the sign and felt Eb crawl out from her hood and jump off. "Bye." She smiled and waved at the incubator before walking up to the door. Blood was rushing in her ears. Taking a deep breath she held out her ticket to the man at the door. She was here for Chara. She was here for Chara. She was here for Chara. She was here for Chara. Went over and over again in her head so she wasn't even focusing on the man in front of her.

  
  


🎸🎸🎸🎸

Carlos handed the ticket his favorite student had given him, when she'd personally invited him to come see her first proper performance. He was excited. He smiled at the man standing by the entrance, and kept an eye out for familiar faces. Just in case anyone else he knew would be celebrating Chara's success. 

  
  


Aeron hadn't really known what to think, when they'd been invited to this place, but they were willing to help Chara out, and she is... nice. They don't know if they count as friends, they're not entirely sure how friends... happen. They thank the dude at the door as they go in, and make for a spot near the stage. Seems like an easy spot to stand and be avoided.

  
  


🎤 🎤 🎤 🎤

Felix made sure anyone with the special mark was moved to a small area, the theater itself had a medium sized crowd so nothing huge but probably a tiny bit bigger than Chara was expecting. But before explaining anything he waited to see if anymore people she gave tickets to came in. He also joked to himself ‘little misses thought she didn’t have many friends already see a good few at least’

  
  


Salem held her girlfriend's hand as they walked up to the club. She had never been here before but hoped that either the bar area was kept separate or it was no alcohol night (Though maybe it was a clean bar, she didn't hold her breath). "Thanks for coming with me." She said to Bridgette for maybe the fifth time. She was glad to spend time with her girlfriend, glad that this would be a relaxing time, but worried about going places on her own. When she wasn't in her apartment she either in the cafe or over at Belladona's house.

  
  


Blythe walked into the special area and looked around a bit. It was nice she noticed others from battles and gatherings. She mentally went down the list, Thea, Fea? and Ron. She wasn't sure on any of that. Okay she was sure on Thea cause she had hung out with Thea. But the others she had not. She spotted a chair and sat in it and pulled her legs up to so she can have her switch propped up and she pulled out her handy switch.

  
  


Fawn had been kind of looking around, but when she saw Aeron, she paused ran back outside. She still saw Glenn's car, and that's good. She flags down her brother.

  
  


Thea upon noticing Blythe, she steps up to her.

"May I sit here? Do you want a buddy for the day?" 

  
  


☕ ☕ ☕ ☕

Bridgette squeezed her girlfriend's hand back.

"It's fine. I'm glad to be here. Aaand, I haven't seen any of the magi in a while, I wanted to check in on them."

  
  


🎸🎸🎸🎸

Carlos had intended to walk over to Fawn, but she ran back out so he would wait. He found himself glancing at the bouncer, or perhaps just the ticket guy. Something was definitely drawing his attention, anyway.

  
  


Aeron crossed their arms and waited.

  
  


🎤 🎤 🎤 🎤

Felix noticing a decent amount of people smiling “heya mates, I’m Felix barker I’m owner of this place, the reason you all are sitting here in particular is because Chara our star for this performance invited yous. I specially marked the tickets. Anyway I’m also offering to take you all back stage if you want to see her before she gets on I know she’ll be excited to see yous “ his accent clear as day

  
  


Salem nodded. "I'm glad to be here with you. Any ways I bet the magi that show would be happy to see you again or hell meet you for the first time." She really hoped Belladona wasn't here. She might have said she was over her but that didn't mean she didn't worry. She handed the tickets over to the man and noticed Fawn run out. "Hey Fawwwn?" She started greeting but let the name kinda fall flat on her tongue. Once inside she noted Blythe and Thea were together. Aeron was kinda on their own (that would explain Fawn running out) and Carlos that teacher that well he knew things. She was glad there was another teacher that knew about magi and stuff after Karin died. 

  
  


Blythe looked up at Thea. "Hey Thea. Ya sure. And that would be nice. How are you?" She looked back at her switch and started playing Super Mario 64. She had started it before she left home and was glad she brought her switch. So what if people thought she was weird Chara didn't care that she liked video games.

  
  


Thea was excited to talk to the other girl. They hadn't talked in a while. 

"I'm doing fine, I'm excited for the music? What about you?"

  
  


☕ ☕ ☕ ☕

Bridgette squeezes Salem's hand again, and kisses her cheek. 

"Promise me you won't worry? If you do I'll have to tease you." She winked.

  
  


🎸🎸🎸🎸

Carlos waved at Vondila's sister. He remembered seeing her, it was nice to know she's doing well. He pulled his focus away from- Felix apparently- and shook his head. Focus, this is for his favorite student. He paused. He could go see her. He raises a hand.

"I'll go back, if you don't mind, señor? I'm her music teacher, I'd like to congratulate her properly."

  
  


🎤 🎤 🎤 🎤

Felix smiled nodding “no problem mate, if anyone else is still interested just let one of the guards here know and they’ll gladly take you” he then led Carlos and anyone else who decided to come

  
  


Chara sat looking at her soul gem nervous and anxious till she hears the knock on her door, “yes? Come in”

  
  


🎤 🎤 🎤 🎤

Felix smiled opening the door and Chara smiled happy to see someone visiting her

  
  


Salem laughed a bit. "Okay for the next three hours I wont worry no promises after that." She quipped back. "Hey Aeron." She greeted the stand alone magi. 

  
  


Blythe nodded. "I'm excited about Chara getting to preform. A little worried with how loud it could get but thats just a me thing." She replied and watched as she missed the jump and mario fell to his death. "Well then." She muttered at the switch.

  
  


🎸🎸🎸🎸

Carlos grinned, and opened the door.

"Angelitititititita! How's my favorite student?"

  
  


Aeron glanced up at Salem. 

"Oh, hello. Salem and... Salem's girlfriend?"

  
  


Chara smiled happily “mr. Carlos! Thank you so much for coming!” Giving him a quick hug smiling “I’m both excited.... and absolutely terrified

  
  


🎤 🎤 🎤 🎤

Felix chuckled “relax Chara you been practicing hard, I know you’ll do bloody amazing.” Course he hadn’t known Chara as long so Carlos here might have better words of encouragement, specially as a music teacher

  
  


Salem nodded. "Yeah Bridgette. Bridgette, Aeron. Aeron, Bridgette." She introduced her partner to the blue healer. "Glad you could make it." She was glad that magi were able to come to support Chara. The girl was good at singing and she should get something great before her untimely death. And that was far to dark of a thought.

  
  


Fawn just barely managed to flag Glenn down before he left the parking lot, and grab the bag that had been in the backseat for... a few weeks now. She came back in, ducked her head, and handed it to Aeron. "Here. I'm sorry."

  
  


Thea nodded. "If you need, I think I have some headphones? Or something to muffle it? Getting out of the nosebleeds always helps." She nudged the other girl's shoulder gently after she saw the 'you died' message pop up.

  
  


☕ ☕ ☕ ☕

Bridgette waved at the magi. She... might have remembered this one. "It's good to see you! I am the girlfriend."

  
  


🎸🎸🎸🎸

Carlos patted her back, grinning. He leaned down and grabbed jer shoulders, so they were face to face.

"Alright, mija, breathe. You've got this, I know you do. If you need to, I'll stand right in the middle of the front. Just focus on me and ignore everyone else if you need it. We're all here to support you, Chara." He squeezed her shoulders gently. 

"Let our excitement buoy yours."

  
  


Aeron had been about to return the pleasantries, when Fawn shoved a bag into their hands. They blinked at her, confused more than anything, and opened it to see what it was. Most of the things they'd let her borrow were peaking out from underneath each other. They glanced back up at Fawn, and then back down at the bag. They wipe at their face, not sure when the tears started. Or if they could speak. They sign 'Thank you' instead, and try not to have a proper breakdown just before Chara's big break. That'd be rude to Chara in particular.

  
  


Chara took a deep breath and nods, “ok I just needed the little reminder others are here is all” she then smiled “I’ll make sure to keep an eye out for you and everyone else” she smiled her excitement overcoming her nervousness 

  
  


🎤 🎤 🎤 🎤

Felix then noticed the time, “ah, shows about to start soon. Thanks for the help keeping her calm Mate, we better get you and the others situated” he noted

  
  


Salem saw Aeron start crying and then looked over at Fawn. God that was really turning into a messy break up. 

  
  


Blythe nodded. "Thanks that would be nice." She smiled at Thea.

  
  


Fawn nodded, signing back clumsily- 'you're welcome', and then, after a moment's hesitation, 'do you still hate me?'. If it was a "yes", she'd understand. She'd be sad but understand. She just wanted to be their friend, honestly.

  
  


Thea dug through her bag for them, then offered them to the other girl. They were the chunky, padded, noise canceling type... which was pretty good for this. She offered a smile.

  
  


☕ ☕ ☕ ☕

Bridgette glanced at the exchange, then took a deep breath. She didn't want to be there for... whatever was going on. "Hey, why don't we go check in on Chara?" She offered, pulling on Salem's hand gently. "I've never been backstage at a concert before."

  
  


🎸🎸🎸🎸

Carlos kissed Chara's forehead, wished her luck, and let Felix lead him away.

"Thank you, for recognizing her skill, Señor Barker. I know she's been aching to be seen for what she can do." Carlos murmured, smile still tugging at his mouth. 

Now, if only Carlos could find some free time to come back here for Felix himself. The man seemed... interesting.

  
  


Aeron shook their head. 'No! Sorry I'm crying.' They signed, before wiping their face on their hoodie sleeves and trying to stop with the tears already. 

'I thought. You threw me away. I was scared.' If they needed to say that out loud for her to get it, they might be able to after stopping in a bathroom to splash water into their face.

  
  


🎤 🎤 🎤 🎤

Felix smiled “you alright mate, she’s been a treat to work with, plus she’s got good people like you encouraging her I’m sure she’ll continue. Course more than welcome to stop by anytime” he smiled

  
  


Chara smiled getting her guitar set and looked in the mirror

  
  


Salem nodded. "Yeah." She walked to the door and behind stage. She saw Carlos and some pretty boy but kept going. She entered the room with Chara's name on the door. "Hey Chara. Just wanted to say break a leg out there." She smiled and noticed that the girl looked almost ready to head out to start. 

  
  


Blythe smiled and put the headphones on. "Thank you." She wanted to hear the music even if it was muffled a bit. This should help her if things got loud.

  
  


Fawn's hands shook for a second. She swallowed. She shook her head. 'I didn't. I...' She took a deep breath before continuing. 'Got rid of her. I didn't think it would hurt you. I didn't understand. I'm sorry.'

  
  


Thea nodded. "You're welcome. If you need to get outside or it's too much... just let me know?" She offered.

  
  


☕ ☕ ☕ ☕

Bridgette waved at the girl. "Sorry if we're interrupting- excited for the show!" If nothing else, it was better than sitting through... whatever had been about to happen with the other two.

  
  


🎸🎸🎸🎸

Carlos grinned. 

"Not sure how much time I'll have during the school year, amigo, but... I'll do my best. This place looks interesting." As does the owner. He'll feel that particular thought out later, however. 

  
  


Aeron nodded.

'Sorry too. Can I. HUG?' They finger spelled the last word, they forgot the sign for it. They felt like such an asshole, but. Maybe they'd actually have that friend they'd wanted back, now.

  
  


🎤 🎤 🎤 🎤

Felix nods “I look forward to it mate” he grinned

  
  


Chara smiled “Oh Salem! Thanks so much for coming, and this must be your girlfriend, it’s nice to meet you” she said smiling. “And I appreciate it, just getting ready” she glanced at the tattoo on Salem’s arm and thought about her mentors for a momment

  
  


Salem smiled. "Well we'll let you get ready. I'll make sure to drag everyone back after the show." She waved at Chara as she left the room. Once out she looked at Bridgette. "Good idea to not stay and watch Aeron and Fawn. Thanks." She pressed a kiss on her girlfriend cheek.

  
  


Blythe nodded. "Yeah okay. I'm glad you and the others were here I was kinda nervous that I would be the only one. " She did a slight laugh.

  
  


Fawn waited until they finished fingerspelling to hug them tight, pressing her face into their chest. "I needed this." She mumbled, holding them tight.

  
  


Thea couldn't argue with that. "I'm used to being front row, no matter how messy it gets. Maybe it'll be better to chill while she plays? I haven't been in a VIP section in ages."

  
  


☕ ☕ ☕ ☕

Bridgette smiled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek in return. "Privacy always helps. If they're crying when we get back, I'll take over. But... c'mon, don't wanna miss the big entrance!"

  
  


Aeron held her back just as tightly.

"Missed you." They can admit to it, now. They don't have to hold onto the anger. That's a weight off their shoulders. 

  
  


🎸🎸🎸🎸

Carlos finds a spot to stand where Chara is sure to see him, trying not to blush as his mind turns over Felix's words. He is not a teenager. Talking to an attractive human should not make him feel like he's doused himself in fire. Oh god, how is he going to handle this?

  
  


Eva hurried up to the club, clutching the ticket she had recieved from Chara in her hand as she rushed. She hadnt meant to be late really, but she had lost track of time just enough to realize she was running behind. She handed her ticket to the man at the door who usered her in and pointed her to the direction of the designated tables. It looked like a few people were already here, which was great for Chara but she hoped nobody noticed her tardiness as she slipped in, spotting Thea with the purple haired Magi and slidding into the seat next to Thea.

  
  


🎤 🎤 🎤 🎤

Felix smiled setting up the lights as they got ready for the show

  
  


Chara stood at the stage entrance and took a deep breath holding her soul gem and whispeared to herself imagining the people she cared about who passed away were with her, “grandma, grandpa, nessa, Von, Ana, mom... I don’t know if you can see me or hear me, but if you are able to see and hear me... thanks for the support and I hope you guys will enjoy” she kissed her gem before turning it back into a ring 

  
  


🎤 🎤 🎤 🎤

Felix spoke, “and now, ladies and gents, a young talented performer will be in front of you today! Introducing Chara Kuwahara!” 

  
  


Chara smiled and ran on stage with her guitar at the ready

  
  


Salem got out in time to see Chara get on stage. "Yeah!!! Go Chara!!" She cheered for the girl.

  
  


Blythe looked up from her game when some guy said Chara's name. She smiled when she saw Chara on stage and cheered for her friend.

  
  


Fawn shifted so they could face the stage, but didn't let go. She didn't thing they'd ever date again- that was inconceivable by now, it felt like- but... she was glad to have her friend back. "Didn't know what do do without you."

  
  


Thea found Eva's hand, kissing her on the cheek gently. "Just in time, huh?"

  
  


☕ ☕ ☕ ☕

Bridgette lit up. Yes! Finally! She cheered with Salem, ready for the show.

  
  


"Same." Aeron murmured. They squeeze her gently, and focus on the stage.

  
  


🎸🎸🎸🎸

Carlos grinned at Chara, clapping a little and trying to will his confidence in her direction. He was so unbelievably proud of her.

  
  


Eva smiled as Thea held her hand, "Oh me? I was just in the bathroom" she joked as the announcement for Chara rang out. She let out a little cheer as she watch Chara get up and start playing, happy she didn't miss the opening.

  
  


After the show Chara went backstage panting sweating from the spotlights but also feeling absolutely amazing. Smiling hearing the crowd finishing the applause she had her adrenaline running through her

  
  


🎤 🎤 🎤 🎤

Felix smiling leading the others to her backstage

  
  


Salem was grinning. She was so glad how Chara had done. Seems like that stage fright she had confided in her months ago was now far less of a worry. 

  
  


Blythe had a few moments were the cheering got a bit to loud but in general it was okay. She had given Thea back her headphones before they were brought back stage. She noticed Chara and grinned. She ran at her friend and hugged her. "That was amazing Chara."

  
  


🎸🎸🎸🎸

Carlos followed Felix, offering Chara a hug when they reach backstage. 

"You did fantastic, mijititititititita!" He grinned. 

  
  


Aeron kept their arm around Fawn, letting the others lead the way to congratulating Chara.

  
  


Eva had followed everyone backstage to congratulate Chara, letting whoever the two adults were and Blythe go first, not wanting to crowd a girl who just sang her heart out.

  
  


Chara smiled hugging Blythe back first “thank you so much Blythe! I’m so glad you came!” 

She then hugged Carlos smiling “thank you mr Carlos!” So happy so far everyone enjoyed the show

  
  


Salem gave a soft laugh at Blythe's antics. She waited to congratulate Chara once the others stepped back.

  
  


Blythe pulled away she was still excited. "Your welcome Chara! I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Hell the only reason she came and was able to deal with a bit to much sensory input was for her friend.

  
  


Fawn had a great time at the show. They were a bit close to the stage... but honestly she felt incredible. Happy for the other girl, and inspired. She had her own project, after all, and she couldn’t help but grin as they waited to talk to her.

  
  


Thea found Eva's hand to squeeze it. "So how did you like everything?" She stage whispered. It really had been a fun performance.

  
  


☕ ☕ ☕ ☕

Bridgette offered Salem her drink. "Thirsty? I know I didn't stop cheering."

  
  


🎸🎸🎸🎸

Carlos grinned.

"I'm so proud of you. You did so well." He stepped back, letting others close. He takes a moment to fix his tie.

  
  


Aeron squeezed Fawn lightly.

"You're plotting. What trouble are you brewing?"

  
  


"Oh it was great, Chara was so good!" she whispered back, it had really been cool to be invited to basically her first concert and Chara really set the bar high. She spotted some people backing up off Chara and took this as her chance to congradulate her, pulling Thea along up to her.

  
  


Chara smiled thanking everyone and making sure they enjoyed the show. She was actually surprised so many came in total!

  
  


🎤 🎤 🎤 🎤

Felix smiled watching everyone crowd Chara, oh yeah he’s definetly gonna ask her to perform more gigs here

  
  


Salem looked over at Fawn and Aeron. Oh. Oh! Things were better now! She wanted to talk to them about her project. Now that they were at least on better terms it would be easier.

  
  


Blythe stepped back to let others talk to Chara. She was so happy for her friend. It had been a long time since she smiled this much.

  
  


Fawn couldn’t help it, her evil grin returned. "I'll show you later, promise."

  
  


Thea laughed as she was pulled up, but couldn't help but give the blonde a hug when she got there. "You did great, when's the next show?"

  
  


☕ ☕ ☕ ☕

Bridgette could see her girlfriend's relief. She assumed that meant that things were good now between the teens that had been about to either riot or cry.

  
  


🎸🎸🎸🎸

Carlos turned, and spotted another student of his.

"My Violinist!" He went to greet Fawn, and frowned a little at her hair.

"We need to touch up your roots, don't we? Wanna make a day of it?" He offered, grinning.

  
  


Aeron had rolled their eyes at Fawn's words, before they grunt and pout at being interrupted by this Old Man again. Who was he? Why was he always here? Who let him in.

  
  


Eva smiled wide as she got close to Chara, "Chara, Hey! That was amazing, You were so good up there! How does it feel being a rockstar now?" she questioned in excitement.

  
  


Fawn nodded excitedly at her teacher, noticing Aeron's expression but... not being sure about why it was there. Weird.

  
  


Thea leaned on her girlfriend. It was a great day, honestly. Especially considering everything that had been going on lately. They're really all needed this.

  
  


Eva felt the weight of Thea's head on top of hers as she chatted at Chara, giving her hand squeeze. She was glad she didn't miss this, Eva thought that this was probably a good break for everyone so nobody got overwhelmed by the new threats.

  
  


Chara smiled “honestly? It feels absolutely amazing especially with everyone here enjoying themselves” she was SUPER happy

  
  


Thea nodded. "It's been a great day! How are you doing?"

  
  


"Yeah it's a great turnout! Plus this is great publicity, I'm sure you'll be the front page story for tomorrow!" Eva gushed.

  
  


Chara laughed a little “I wasn’t that good or well known but I appreciate that, and yeah I feel great!” She smiled happily

  
  
  


Thea offered the girl another hug. "Shh, it was great. And, not kidding, when's the next show?"

  
  


🎤 🎤 🎤 🎤

Felix chuckled “she’ll be a regular performer here so she’ll keep you updated”

  
  


Chara smiled with the hug and knew things weren’t slowing down anytime soon


End file.
